


After

by mistresscurvy



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, M/M, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they had done anything like this, Gerard had sat naked on the edge of the bed, staring at Frank's back and ass and thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Aftercare Fest](http://ragingrainbow.dreamwidth.org/34883.html). Thank you to Olivia for the beta. ♥

Gerard sat back on his heels, still breathing hard as he took in the sight before him. 

Frank's ass bloomed with color, flushed pink all over with darker stripes where Gerard had layered the blows. His skin was shiny with sweat, goosebumps popping up here and there now that Gerard was no longer covering him with his body. And his ass dripped with Gerard's come, slick in the crease of his legs. 

Gerard smoothed a hand up over Frank's thigh, stroking a hand over the hot skin of Frank's ass before rubbing his thumb over Frank's balls and up his crack. Frank shuddered and moaned a little but didn't press back into his hand. Gerard smiled and patted Frank's ass. That was it, then. 

"I'll be right back," he said softly. "Just getting a washcloth."

Frank muttered something indistinct in response, and Gerard climbed off the bed, grabbing and squeezing Frank's right foot one last time before breaking contact. He quickly got a washcloth and ran it under hot water for a moment in the master bathroom, singing to himself. Once back in their bedroom, he took his time cleaning Frank's skin, wiping the come and sweat off his legs and smoothing the cloth over his back and ass. He studied the marks on Frank's ass carefully, but while the bruising would be magnificent, none of the hits had drawn blood. 

Gerard leaned up and kissed over Frank's shoulders. "I'm going to get you something to drink, okay?"

"Okay," Frank echoed back, pliant and agreeable. Gerard smiled, brushing the long hair off of Frank's neck and kissing him there next. He stood up and opened the door to their living room, talking loudly to himself as he walked over to the kitchen, wondering whether to bring back juice or water, his voice a constant lifeline for Frank. 

The first time they had done anything like this, Gerard had sat naked on the edge of the bed, staring at Frank's back and ass and thighs. Staring at what he had done to Frank, at what Frank had asked him for, first with words and then just with his body, Frank's ass arching up into the blows as he gasped into his pillow.

There had been no doubts in Gerard's mind while he was doing it, hitting Frank's skin over and over with the leather strap he bought after their first conversation about maybe trying something beyond spanking. Frank wanted it, so clearly and transcendently, his moans filling Gerard’s ears. And Gerard wanted it too, Frank's reaction to each stroke overwhelming, Gerard's own arousal spiking as he watched Frank humping the mattress until finally he choked out a gasp and then collapsed onto his own wet spot, panting. Gerard barely got a hand on his dick before he was coming on Frank's back, the adrenaline pumping through him.

Once it was over, though, he was caught in an endless cycle of _holy shit I just hit my boyfriend and liked it, why did I like it, what the fuck,_ his body shaking even though the apartment had seemed plenty warm an hour ago.

It had taken Frank cracking an eye open and saying, "Gee, you're wigging me out," in a small voice to snap him out of it. Some instinct told him to lie down next to Frank, pull him in against his chest, hands stroking gently over Frank's shoulders and upper back, far from where Frank's skin was still pink and hot. Frank relaxed into him, his weight heavy and reassuring against Gerard, and Gerard closed his eyes and tried to breathe. When he finally stopped feeling the urge to apologize, he began to ask Frank how it had been for him, what he liked, what he wanted next. Frank answered him, his voice slow and almost sleepy but picking up speed as Gerard carded his hand through his hair over and over.

He could have cried with relief when Frank wriggled against him finally and looked at him with clear eyes again, swearing when his ass brushed against the sheets. This was the Frank he already knew. "What about you?" Frank asked. "Did you like it?" The uncertainty in his voice was the only hint Frank was asking him about something more important than a new recipe.

Gerard laughed a little. "Yeah, I liked it. A lot," he said, tugging Frank back against him. His mind was finally quiet again. 

He liked it even more the next time, and the time after that, his trust in himself building with each look Frank gave him afterward, the relief and satisfaction visible on his face. It began to feel even more like them when Frank confessed one evening, after Gerard had tied him up and didn't let him come for two hours, that he liked it when someone else could make him take it. 

"I'm not very good at taking directions," Frank said, punching Gerard in the arm when he snorted laughter in response. "But I'm usually happier when I do."

Gerard thought about that, turned it over in his brain. "Not always, though."

"No, not always," Frank allowed. "But when I know it's for my own good, I am."

The unspoken request hung in the air, and Gerard leaned down to kiss Frank again, with a promise. 

After that Frank didn't just submit, he made Gerard work for it. And in return Gerard demanded that Frank earn the punishment, the reward of his thighs and ass covered in welts, his wrists bruised and discolored from restraints. 

Frank never had to earn this, though. Gerard padded back into their bedroom, singing to himself as he set the glass of diluted juice on the bedside table before climbing under the covers. "Sit up for me, sweetheart," he said, hands gentle but firm on Frank's shoulders as he coaxed him into a sitting position at the head of the bed. 

He kissed the side of his head when Frank winced from putting weight on his ass. "Ow," Frank said absently, like the pain was off to the side and not fully present. It would be soon.

"It's okay, you can lie back down as soon as you drink this," Gerard said, handing over the glass. He watched as Frank drank it down, pulling the covers up so they were over their legs. When Frank finished, he took the glass back and eased them both down onto the bed, Frank settling on his side, his head resting against Gerard's shoulder. "You good?"

"Mmm-hmm," Frank hummed, his eyes half-open. 

Gerard kissed him on the forehead again and smiled, his arm firm around his shoulder. "Good." He snagged a book from the table with one hand and propped it open on his chest, waiting for Frank to come back to him.


End file.
